Puckleberry TwopointZero
by noteinabottle
Summary: He was a sex-shark, and she was definitely a sex-dolphin, or so she liked to think. The Puck-Rachel relationship in the eyes of Brittany. Please read and review!


**Author's note: **A small idea that popped into my head. Please read and comment. My first glee fic and I wanna see how it goes.

Brittany could not believe what she was seeing.

Small actions like how they scooted to either side of the corridor when they so much as passed each other along the hallways, her cheeks steadily turning pink while he simply looked away, pretending to be interested in the ceiling or anything that happened to _not be_ her. The unusual smirk that would cross his face when she tip-toed to reach for something, her skirt riding a little too high for comfort. Her sudden presence on the bleachers, smiling dreamily as she stared out at the field, head rested atop her hands.

She thinks they have a thing going on. A reunion. A Puckleberry version 2.0. Only this time, no public announcement of their get-together, but it was definitely evident that they were doing something naughty behind the student body's backs.

He was a sex-shark, and she was definitely a sex-dolphin, or so she liked to think.

She's just surprised no one has realized it yet. Finn goes around with his arm on her waist, chatting even as she clearly zones out. Lauren continually puts down the mohawked boy even as he clearly doesn't seem to take it to heart anymore. They are oblivious to everyone except each other. Sometimes, she comforts herself that she's just imagining things, and thinking too much, as what Santana would always tell her. But then Berry stopped her Tony speeches, Puck stopped his one-night stands and she was sure someone would realized.

But McKinley High didn't so much as blink at the change.

She tries confronting others about it. She tried Artie, who laughed and said it was impossible, that the residential bad-boy wouldn't fall for the common good-girl, that such stuff only happened in movies. She tried Santana, who merely laughed and proceeded to make-out with her, completely forgetting her question. She tried Will, who blinked at her a couple of times, before smiling at her and gently telling her to stop taking pixie sticks and asking if she needed a letter of excuse to take the day off.

The signs get more and more obvious. The two start talking to each other, sitting at the lunch table together, his hand finding its way slowly higher and higher up her legs, even as they both think no one notices; but she does. Berry doesn't so much as blink, and as it gets a little too high for her comfort, she simply pushes it back down to her knee, only to let him begin to trail his finger back up again. She watches and watches, and begisn to understand their secret language. When Puck wants to make out, he raises his left eyebrow, and tilts his head a little in the direction of the place he wants to go to. When Berry wants to talk, she waves dismissively towards an empty room along the corridor.  
>She feels like a secret agent spy thing. All she's missing is a black outfit and a cool mask, and a super secret identity, with her only cover being a 3-digit number, something like 008, since everyone knows the identity of 007 anyway. And she reasons that maybe she should be doing them a favor by keeping it a secret, not telling anyone about what they are, even as they are making it obvious as daylight.<p>

However she reaches her limit the day that both of them come late to glee. Rachel Berry is never late, and although it was ordinary for Puck to 'not turn up', it was way too coincidental that they both decided not to show up together. And even as Mr Schue calls in order the session and the pair come strolling in casually, Brittany could not help but notice something suspicious about the pair. Berry was practically glowing, and Puck had on a grin like no other, and they both seemed a little off the mark and even slightly disheveled.

But no one in glee says a word.

So she stands up, stomps her foot in a very Berry-like manner and ask what the hell is going on because she is Brittany and she doesn't use words like fuck unless she's in bed with Santana.

All eyes turn to her, and Mr Schue looks like he thinks she just lost her mind. Puck is staring at her with one eyebrow raised and Berry is looking at her with huge brown eyes that look way too innocent for someone who has been having flings with the Puckerone Express. Santana has her signature what-the-fuck expression on, while Quinn looks generally disinterested, as though she is sure Brittany is making a molehill out of a mountain. Or wait, was it the other way around? Finn looks lost and sleepy, Mike Chang is looking at her upside down as he hangs his head from the back of the chair; she hears Mercedes whisper to Tina, "I told you those Cheerio uniforms cut off their oxygen supply" as the Asian nods and busily types on her phone, to tell Kurt of the crazy blonde Cheerio (that was not Quinn) that was standing with everyone's eyes were on her. Sam tilts his head to the side, looking like a cute little puppy and Brittany had the sudden urge to ask him to roll over and toss him a dog treat, and Artie is just staring at her, adorable as always, from behind his glasses.

She clears her throat.

"I think Puckleberry 2.0 is back on," she nods, like it is the most obvious thing in the world. Everyone else, however, looks like they're lost, or that she's lost a screw in her brain or something.  
>"Don't tell me you don't see it?" she says, exasperated. "They've been acting all strange around each other, and look, the two of them came back all disheveled and practically glowing, and I see how Puck gropes Berry at every opportunity and look, there's even a hickey on her neck, purple and bruising for the world to see, right now!"<p>

Everyone just stares at her, and she swears they all blink in unison, before they turn back to face Mr Schue and he proceeds to list out possible songs for sectionals. She stares open-mouth at the group, even as she feels Artie tug her hand to ask her to sit. Her eyes train on Puck and notices how the corner of his mouth turns up just a little, and she notices that Berry is fidgetting with her collar, and attempting to pull it up a little higher. Artie whispers in her ear and her eyes open wide and her lips draw into a straight line. She is quiet for the rest of the rehearsal.

The following week, a public Finchel break-up was announced, and Finn and Quinn were back together again. Lauren confessed that she was seeing a boy from an opposing wrestling team and that they had been going out for months now. And Puckleberry, well, let's just say that they were back in the market. The two walking around, his arm on her waist and her constantly clutching at a new trolley bag Brittany had never seen in her life (she later finds the words Noah+Rachel engraved on the metal bars) and she can tell they're proud of it.

She's decided to leave the spy things to Mike Chang cause he seems better at it. Cause she was also kind of slow the previous time. Cause everyone seemed to know except her. So now she walks with the wheelchair boy at her side and makes it a point to ask and clarify before she makes public announcements in the future.

Also, she's taken it upon herself to help count the number of hickeys on Berry's neck in the future, cause everyone claims they can't see it. And she just wants to know, for like, a personal record. More so that she finally has something she actually wants to beat Berry in. She'll probably have to confront her and ask her one day though. After all, she seems like an expert at such things now.


End file.
